zimfandomcom-20200222-history
GIR
For Complete Filmography, see here. '' '''GIR' is a main character from the animated television series Invader Zim. He is the main robotic assistant of the show's main character Zim and the closest thing he has to a friend, constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit. GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. He plays a main role in three episodes, Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, Walk of Doom, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor or secondary roles in almost all other episodes. Appearance The only differences between GIR and regular SIR units are the unique coloration of the luminous parts of GIR's body (teal instead of red), a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. Being made from garbage might mean that GIR is an out-of-date model of the SIR unit. His usual Earth disguise consists of a green dog suit with a zipper on the stomach and a head that can be pulled over like a hood. It also includes a small tail that he is somehow capable of wagging like a human dog's. The large eyes sometimes blink while other times they don't. Also, the mouth sometimes opens when he talks, whereas other times it stays closed while he speaks. He also has a small child disguise with blond hair and the mouth hanging open so he can see, but it was only used in two episodes. Personality GIR is extremely hyperactive, and will eat just about anything, regardless of whether it's edible or not. Most of the time he spouts nonsense, but does have a few, short moments of clarity; in Walk for Your Lives, in which he contemplates if making the explosion go faster will make things worse ("But if the big 'splody goes fast, won't it get all bad?"), and in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, when he questions the wisdom of sending a machine into the past to destroy Dib. He also commonly shows brief lucidity when he obeys and carries out Zim's commands, during which the luminous parts of his body will often flash in red, the color they are in normal SIR units. Unlike Zim, GIR doesn't mind getting involved with typical Earth culture; in some episodes he even admits to loving Earth. GIR also has a strong love of Earth snacks, such as tacos, taquitos, candy, chocolate bubblegum, waffles, cupcakes, tuna, biscuits, chicken with mayo, pizza, Suck Monkeys, numerous Poop products , mashed potatoes, muffins and corn. He can eat and enjoy them, even though he is a robot. He is also shown becoming fat in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom after stealing all of the Halloween candy from trick-or-treaters. Despite his sub-par disguises, GIR is actually quite good at blending in with the humans, due to his behavior being similar to theirs. In Attack of the Saucer Morons, he even befriends multiple humans, all of them teenage females. His favorite assignment from Zim is "monitoring Earth broadcasts", or basically watching TV. When doing so, he usually watches The Scary Monkey Show, which he declares to be his "favorite show". His favorite movie is Intestines of War, which he has seen over 100 times, as evidenced by the episode FBI Warning of Doom. He's also very loyal to Zim, despite disobeying him often and mainly being a hindrance to his plans. There are times where Dib "tricks" him into doing things, like putting a camera in Zim's base in Zim Eats Waffles, and even inviting him into the house in The Frycook What Came From All That Space. This is probably because Dib doesn't seem to bother GIR as much as he does Zim, saying in Planet Jackers that "he seems nice". GIR doesn't hate anyone, which contrasts him very sharply from Zim, Dib, and Gaz. Equipment GIR possesses "superior geographic abilities" that were given to him by Zim. In his head there are an array of various weapons, but he rarely uses them. There is also a great deal of empty space that he uses to store things, like a giant pile of rubber piggies, a puppy, or even a beehive. This is implied to be the "thermos" function stated by Tallest Red to be built into all SIR units. He also has X-ray vision, the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, and boot jets in his feet. Role in Invader ZIM GIR serves as Zim's "evil" henchman, but is usually more of a hindrance than helpful. As stated above, he has complied when Dib asked favors from him and replaced vital equipment with food in Walk of Doom. But GIR has bailed Zim out occasionally, saving him from alien fanatics in Attack of the Saucer Morons. He can also be used as a form of transportation when the Voot Cruiser is unavailable, such as in The Nightmare Begins. He usually ruins Zim's plans and unfolds the storyline by doing so. Bloody GIR Main Article: Bloody GIR Bloody GIR is an Easter egg visible in several episodes of the television series Invader Zim. Bloody GIR was born when Nickelodeon refused to allow a scene involving GIR covered with blood. The crew inserted the forbidden image into single frames in a few episodes. Post production supervisor Jason Stiff has confirmed that the image appears in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy. The existence of bloody GIR has been confirmed by director Steve Ressel in interviews. The frames were reportedly scattered throughout the episodes following Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy by Ressel and Chris Graham. Bloody GIR can be seen the most clearly during the opening in Mortos der Soulstealer, when the purple pipe from Zim's house envelops the shot right before Dib's sequence. In fact, it is almost in plain sight. Although many claim to see Bloody GIR in almost every episode, Simons stated at the 2011 InvaderCON that he was only inserted into a couple of episodes. Facts of Doom *GIR breaks the fourth wall by running into the screen in the title sequence. *He also appears in many games like Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Nicktoons MLB and is playable in a game called Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. *He is the color coordinator in Nicktoons MLB. *He seems to like anything he sees, but especially loves tacos, cupcakes, monkeys, pigs, T.V, and food. *The only time GIR got angry at Zim while not in his rarely-shown duty mode was Zim Eats Waffles because Zim at first refused to eat his waffles. *GIR loves making waffles. *GIR has been on tons of merchandise, even after Invader Zim was canceled. *In the title sequence when Zim falls into his Voot Cruiser, GIR's eyes are green. *Bloody GIR is visible in a few episodes. See also *SIR units *Zim and GIR's Relationship *Dib and GIR's Relationship Gallery File:GIR Doggy Art.png File:GIR - Dog Suit Art.png Bloodygir.png Gir.png Zim-gir.jpg 763042InvaderZim-GIR4.jpg user84241_pic115268_1231096846.jpg 244551_143772019044067_143770705710865_32244_898_t.jpg agir_logo1.jpg Gir-and-Piggy-invader-zim-1604941-512-384.jpg pig and gir.png gir and gir.png duty duty duty duty duuuu.png|GIR in the rare duty mode gir is cute.png|GIR OH MY GOSH!.png|GIR in awe operation gir.png|GIR File:GIR riding Piggy.png ImagesCA272OFI.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Irken Technology Category:Robots Category:Zim's Robots Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:Sir Units